We'll Make Our Mark
thumb|310px We'll Make Our Mark — ósma piosenka 5 sezonu, śpiewana na początku odcinka Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków oraz pod koniec tego samego odcinka, kiedy Liga znaczkowa odkryła swój talent. Tekst (wersja polska) Wstęp | odcinek = Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków | postać = Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle Scootaloo | długość = 0:41 | sezon = 5 | tło nagłówka = #EE82EE | kolor nagłówka = #8B008B | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} }|piosenka|:Bloom ::Tyle czasu już minęło i ::Wciąż bez znaczków ::Choć już wiemy, na co nas stać ::Za sobą mamy wiele prób ::Lecz opłaci się ten trud :znaczkowa ::Bo Znaczkowa Liga nie poddaje się ::Zostawić ślad ::To musi się udać ::Zostawmy ślad ::Bo po wielu, wielu próbach ::Nagroda czeka nas ::Własny znaczek nasz}} Repryza | odcinek = Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków | postać = Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle Scootaloo Rainbow Dash Rarity Applejack | długość = 2:36 | sezon = 5 | tło nagłówka = #EE82EE | kolor nagłówka = #8B008B | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} }|repryza|:znaczkowa ::Tyle czasu już minęło i ::Mamy znaczki ::Teraz wiemy, na co nas stać ::Za sobą mamy wiele prób ::Lecz opłacił się ten trud ::Bo Znaczkowa Liga nie poddaje się :Scootaloo ::Jasne teraz jest, wszystko gra :Belle ::A przygoda nasza ciągle jeszcze trwa :Bloom ::Bo to coś więcej jest niż znak ::Sygnał to, że właśnie tak :znaczkowa ::Poprowadzi nas przygoda, która trwa ::Zostawić ślad ::Niech usłyszy o nas świat ::Zostawić ślad ::Pomagamy już od lat ::I nagroda w końcu jest ::Własny znaczek nasz :Pinkie Pie: No dobra, moi drodzy, przygotujcie się na największą imprezę w historii kucyków! :Applejack: Och, słoneczko, gdyby rodzice to wiedzieli, byliby z ciebie bardzo dumni. :Apple Bloom: Och, dzięki Applejack. :Applejack: A teraz idź i świętuj z kumpelkami. :Dash ::Dumna jestem tak, masz na zawsze ::Za tę lekcję wdzięczność mą :Rarity ::Inspirujesz wciąż kucyki dokoła ::I łącznie z panią też tą :Dash, Rarity, i Applejack ::Zostawić ślad ::Niech kraina o was wie ::Zostawić ślad ::Każdy kucyk tego chce ::I nagroda w końcu jest ::Własny znaczek wasz :Apple Bloom: No i co myślicie, dziewczyny? Warto było czekać na te urocze znaczki, czy nie? :Sweetie Belle: Jasne! Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby znowu komuś pomóc! :znaczkowa ::We trzy działałyśmy ::Znaczkowa Liga to my ::Głęboko w sercach nam ::Pulsuje coś i się tli ::Przyjaźni wielka moc ::Przygoda nowa tuż-tuż ::Zawsze razem do końca i już ::Zostawić ślad ::Pomagamy, gdzie się da ::Zostawić ślad ::Każdy równe szanse ma ::I nagroda w końcu to ::Własny znaczek nasz!}} Tekst (wersja angielska) Wstęp | odcinek = Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków | postać = Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle Scootaloo | śpiewany = Michelle Creber Claire Corlett Madeleine Peters | muzyka = Daniel Ingram Caleb Chan (orkiestracja) Trevor Hoffman (aranżacja partii wokalnych) | tekst = Daniel Ingram Amy Keating Rogers | długość = 0:41 | sezon = 5 | tło nagłówka = #EE82EE | kolor nagłówka = #8B008B | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Bloom ::We've been searchin' for our cutie marks ::For a while now ::Tryin' to find out how we fit in ::So many ways we've tried before ::Though we keep on tryin' more :znaczkowa ::'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in ::We'll make our mark ::One way or another ::We'll make our mark ::On the day that we discover ::The ultimate reward of our cutie marks! Repryza | odcinek = Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków | postać = Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle Scootaloo Rainbow Dash Rarity Applejack | śpiewany = Michelle Creber Claire Corlett Madeleine Peters Ashleigh Ball Kazumi Evans | muzyka = Daniel Ingram Caleb Chan (orkiestracja) Trevor Hoffman (aranżacja partii wokalnych) | tekst = Daniel Ingram Amy Keating Rogers | długość = 2:36 | sezon = 5 | tło nagłówka = #EE82EE | kolor nagłówka = #8B008B | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :znaczkowa ::We were searching for our cutie marks ::For a while there ::Trying to find out how we fit in ::So many ways we've tried before ::But we kept on trying more ::'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in :Scootaloo ::Now we know what it took all along :Belle ::And our journey here is never really done :Bloom ::For it is more than just a mark ::It's a place for us to start :znaczkowa ::An adventure that has only just begun ::We'll make our mark ::Show the world what we can do ::We'll make our mark ::Helping fillies to break through ::To the ultimate reward of a cutie mark :Pinkie Pie: All right, everypony! Get ready for the biggest cute-ceañera celebration ever! :Applejack: Oh, sugarcube, if Mom and Dad were here, they'd be so proud of ya. :Apple Bloom: Oh... Thanks, Applejack :Applejack: Now go on and party with your pals. :Dash ::I'm so proud of you, little buddy ::You've taught me a thing or two :Rarity ::You've inspired everypony around you ::And you've inspired me too :Dash, Rarity, i Applejack ::You've made your mark ::Done Equestria so proud ::You've made your mark ::And we're here to sing it loud ::For the ultimate reward of your cutie mark :Apple Bloom: Well, what do you think, Crusaders? Were these cutie marks totally worth waiting for or what? :Sweetie Belle: Yeah! I can't wait to see who we're gonna help next! :znaczkowa ::We started out just three ::Crusaders driven to see ::What we find in our hearts ::Discover our destiny ::And here we are, best friends ::About to start it again ::An adventure that never will end ::We'll make our mark ::Helping fillies most in need ::We'll make our mark ::So each one of them succeeds ::'Cause the ultimate reward is a cutie mark! Niewykorzystany fragment :Tiara ::Cutie Mark Crusaders, I've got ::Something I need to say ::I was headed down a path ::That was leadin' me astray ::But now, I've changed my ideas ::You helped me see I care ::I'm gonna show the world ::How much I have to share ::You've made your mark ::And showed me a better way ::You've made your mark ::Helped me see how I could change ::All I thought I ever knew of my cutie mark! Ciekawostki * Pełna wersja oryginalnego utworu zawiera dodatkową zwrotkę śpiewaną przez Diamond Tiarę (której rolę odgrywa Chantal Strand). Nie użyto jej w serialu, aby spełnić ograniczenia czasowe odcinka. Daniel Ingram wyjawił, że była to jego ulubiona część piosenkiPost na facebookowym koncie Ingrama.. Brakujący fragment został zaprezentowany podczas konwencji BronyCon 2017Amatorskie nagranie zarejestrowane przez uczestnika wydarzenia.. en:We'll Make Our Mark Kategoria:Piosenki z 5 sezonu